<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer one shots by catradora__570</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502099">Lucifer one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradora__570/pseuds/catradora__570'>catradora__570</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer short fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amenadiel and Linda - Freeform, Chloe and Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, I can’t tag for shit, Lucifer Angst, Lucifer being a step-Devil to Trixie, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, lucifer fluff, lucifer smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradora__570/pseuds/catradora__570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer one shots—I’ll try to do all ships</p><p>I take requests so comment!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker &amp; Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Mazikeen, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer short fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Devil Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one shot is an alternative reaction Chloe could have had to Lucifers Devil face if she wasn’t such a pussy about it 😙🧋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She stared at him in shock, in horror. His face . . . where had it gone? The handsome, stubbled face that she had kissed not to long ago had vanished, replaced by a gruesome, terrifying, red one. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, unable to believe her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Detective?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This brought her back. His voice. Angelic and charming as ever. Her breathing calmed slightly and she tried to speak to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Y-your face. . . .” Chloe stuttered, pointing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“My . . . oh, hell.” Lucifer put a hand to his face before it turned back to the one Chloe knows so well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer didn’t come up to her to see if she was okay as usual, he actually took a step back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Detective, you weren’t supposed to see-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Is that what you were trying to show me?” Chloe interrupted him. “That one day, in the precinct?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer’s chest was now rising and falling at a faster pace as well. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “You tried to tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer smiled softly before whispering his reply. “I never lie, detective. Especially not to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">This did it for Chloe. It had hit her like a train that Lucifer </span> <span class="s3">was</span> <span class="s2"> the actual Devil, but what else had changed other than her knowledge? He had never lied to her. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But . . . why weren’t you able to show me then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It had gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chloe blinked. “Gone?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, and, detective, I’m so sorry you had to see it this way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lucifer,” she whispered, walking closer to her partner, “it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer stared down at her with eyes full of worry as she put a hand on his chest, he was warm to the touch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m—ah—sorry about your fiancé,” Lucifer said, trying to find something else to talk about, but Chloe was all too familiar with his way of distracting himself (and her) from something he was afraid of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <em> <span class="s3">Ex</span> </em> <span class="s2"> fiancé,” Chloe said firmly. “Besides, he had it coming to him.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Chloe,” Lucifer said softly, using her given name, “you’re not scared? Or . . . feeling a <em>murderous urge</em> towards me? I’m the—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Devil.” Chloe finished for him. “Yes, you are. But the Devil . . . is also an angel. And that’s what you are to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer scoffed lightly as he always did when he heard something beyond his belief. “You don’t hate me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chloe smiled softly. “How could I ever hate you?” She brought her hands up to his face, making his expression soften a great deal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer put his hands on her back as he leaned down, and Chloe met him halfway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">When they kissed, it was electrifying. Part of Chloe screamed at her “</span> <em> <span class="s3">He’s the Devil! Get away!</span> </em> <span class="s2">” But she knows he isn’t dangerous. Not to her, anyway. He still gave her that look that made her melt, he still held her protectively as they kissed. Not much had changed, really. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. My. God.” They heard a voice come from behind Chloe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ella?” Chloe turned around, letting go of Lucifer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I thought you two died or something!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Quite the opposite, Ms. Lopez, the dead man is right there.” Lucifer pointed over to where Cain—formerly known as Marcus Pierce—lay, dead and cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chloe smiled at Lucifer, this smile not having anything to do with Cain or what he had just said. Just the fact that he was there, with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god, my Deckerstar dreams are finally coming true!” Ella said happily before more officers came down and she coughed, regaining her professional persona. “We’ll get the body taken care of.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, Ella.” Chloe nodded at her before looking at Lucifer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was still looking at her, puzzled. “So, you’re <em>not</em> deathly afraid of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Chloe said, chuckling softly. “I know you would never hurt me, Lucifer. I know you too well to think that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer smiled at her, giving her those heart eyes that were reserved for her, and her only. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chloe glanced around at all the police, and spotted Dan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I have to tell him what happened. But . . . I’ll see you later, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Of course, detective.” Lucifer said softly, as if he was too loud or made too sudden of a movement he would break her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lucifer, please don’t worry about me. I’m not afraid of you. In the end you’re just . . . my partner. Lucifer Morningstar.” She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, making him chuckle nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">She walked away to talk with Dan, comfort warm in her chest. He’s always told her the truth. Lucifer Morningstar </span> <em> <span class="s3">truly</span> </em> <span class="s2"> never lied. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Need Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotional Chloe after Lucifer leaves her for hell 🥺 placed around the first-ish month after he left. </p><p>Lmk what you think :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“See?” He had said with a confident grin, “You need me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You need me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Three simple words that she couldn’t help but ponder at moments like these. Moments where she couldn’t breathe, her lungs seemingly gone. She couldn’t think, the only thought in her cloudy mind was that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">yes</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, she needed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You need me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His words had been laced with the knowledge that she did, in fact, need him. Dear lord, he annoys her. But she doesn’t care. Not now. Her eyes sting with tears she didn’t know had been there. She lets out a shaky breath, excusing herself from her desk at the precinct. She brings herself to the bathroom, barely conscious of her movements. When she arrives there, she leans against a stall, sobbing. She barely registers that someone has entered until she feels small, warm hands on her shoulder. She knows it’s Ella, her soft voice seeping through the ringing in her ears. </span>
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to be okay”</span>
  <span class="s2"> she said </span>
  <span class="s1">“he will come back”</span>
  <span class="s2">. But no, he won’t. He isn’t in Florida, as she told them. He is in hell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You need me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I need you,” Chloe whispers through her tears, though it’s not directed to the woman in front of her. Ella questions her, wondering what she was talking about, but the blonde does not answer. She only wants to hear one thing. Coming from one person—well, Devil. She wants to hear his silvery accented voice. She wants to hear him. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>“hello, detective”</em>, </span>
  <span class="s2">he would say. She brings her hands to her hair, pulling, pulling, pulling. Looking for some sort of relief to this monstrous pain. Ella carefully takes her hands down and pulls her into a hug. Not one of her casual “Ella hugs”, but one full of comfort. This one is meaningful. Saying “it’s all going to be okay”. But is it? Is it really going to be okay? Chloe doesn’t know. Ella doesn’t know. The Devil doesn’t either. All the detective knows, though, is that she misses him. She misses the way he would address her separately from the rest of the world. How when he was listening to her, she would be the center of his attention. How when he kissed her, which she wishes happened more, he would pull her in and hold her. He would just hold her. And she misses that feeling of security. She misses him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I need you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading and I hope you’re doing okay 🥺 please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments! ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 100 ways to say I love you - I think you’re beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer shows Chloe his devil face a second time after they start dating, and her reaction is much better than he thought it would be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think you’re beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Oh no. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh no, oh no, oh no</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">. Her face. It showed not understanding, not pity, not relief—quite the opposite actually. She showed fear on her perfect features. Her chest was rising and falling somewhat rapidly, and he felt the guilt spread through his own. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He shouldn’t have shown her. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he began to turn back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No! No, wait.” She came up to him and, to his surprise, cupped his cheek. “Lucifer...I don’t think you’re evil. I don’t think you deserve to be in hell...on the contrary, I want you with me. All the time. I think...” she reached out and touched his back, urging him to take out his wings. He did as she wanted, what he always did, and she gave a small sigh of appreciation. “I think you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was him that gave a sigh this time, though it wasn’t of appreciation, more of relief. </span>
  <span class="s1">She didn’t think he was a monster</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Detective...” Lucifer looked into her deep blue eyes and she smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t ever have to hide from me, okay? I love you, for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer pulled her in, and quickly changed back to his angelic self, angry red skin fading away. He didn’t bother putting his wings back, knowing she loved them. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She ran his fingers through his hair, and he internally shuddered at the feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I love you...so much.” Chloe whispered when they pulled away, foreheads touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And I, you, Chloe.” The devil whispered back. He subconsciously wrapped his wings around them, wrapping them in a cocoon of divinity. She gave a soft gasp as she touched the white feathers, sending involuntary tingles down his spine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Beautiful</em>,” she breathed, “so damn <em>beautiful</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer almost made a comment on that (</span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>how ironic, angel wings being called damn beautiful</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">), but he was so consumed by the detective’s touch that his mouth was seemingly sewn shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He never thought, in a million millennia, that his detective would call </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>him</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">, the devil, ugly devil face and all, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">beautiful</span>
    <span class="s2">.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em> And that</em>, </span>
  <span class="s2">Lucifer thought,</span>
  <span class="s1"> <em>is what made this all the more satisfying. </em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other socials:<br/>Insta : perfectly.chloedecker<br/>Twitter : deckerxxstar<br/>Wattpad : incredibledeckerstar</p><p>(If you were born in years 2006-2007 and are interested in being my friend, message my insta, I need more friends 🥺✨)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>